


Disturbia

by RedStarFiction



Series: If... [2]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Love, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFiction/pseuds/RedStarFiction
Summary: What If ... Kash walked in later?





	Disturbia

Ian grinned down at the back of Mickey’s head, his eyes trailing from the short, dark mess of his hair to the grimy ring of dirt on his neck where his shirt collar had gone awry. Gently, Ian pulled back from Mickey and heard a noise suspiciously close to a whimper escape the older boy’s lips.

“You okay?”

Mickey didn’t answer, just pushed himself off of the white chest freezer and began tugging his pants up.

“You in some sort of hurry?”

“What? You want me to hang around and braid your hair?”

Mickey still hadn’t looked at him and seemed to be doing his best to pretend Ian wasn’t there as he buckled his pants and smoothed down his worn old sweater.

“Sure. Have to be tiny braids though.”

Ian joked, tugging at his fringe, and then smiling to show he was only playing as intent blue eyes flicked upwards; looking for what Ian wasn’t sure but clearly searching for something.

“C’mon, you can steal some lunch. Linda’s out.”

Ian pressed and was rewarded with a small smile in return.

“I don’t need your permission to steal shit, Gallagher.”

“Yeah I’ve noticed that.”

Mickey’s smile widened slightly as he thumbed at his lower lip. His gaze met Ian’s and then dropped, returned and dropped again. Ian laughed at Mickey’s sudden shyness. He really liked Mickey. He liked how he could be so loud and rough one minute and then so quiet and uncertain the next. Ian couldn’t actually tell which persona was the real Mickey, he sort of thought they probably both were. Mickey seemed to be one of those people who could adjust pretty much fluidly to the situations around him, kind of like Lip. Ian could never do that, he’s too rigid but he liked watching other people manage it.

“Come on!”

Ian tugged Mickey out of the storeroom by his coat sleeve. The contact was fleeting, as soon as they crossed the threshold back into the store itself; Mickey yanked his cuff out of Ian’s grasp and stuffed his hands firmly into his pockets, scowling.

“What do you want to eat?”

“Chips and dip, I guess.”

Ian noticed the anxious way Mickey was gnawing on the inside of his lower lip, eyes darting to the shop door every couple of seconds and hummed sympathetically.

“No one is coming in Mickey. We’re safe.”

Blue eyes met green with a challenge that Ian had no intention of meeting. He held up his hands

“I’m just saying …”

“What? You’re just saying what?”

Another chameleon shift and Mickey cricked his neck left and then right, his eyes never leaving Ian. Unease prickled up Ian’s back and he tried to smile but felt it drift off his lips.

“I’m just … are you about to hit me?”

Mickey blinked, taken by surprise and folded his arms defensively

“I was thinking about it, yeah.”

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why? Seems a little shitty.”

Ian shrugged and turned away from Mickey, wandering down the aisle until he found the BBQ pringles. Mickey had followed him, and Ian could feel him hovering near his elbow.

“Sour cream or …”

“Sour cream.”

Mickey’s voice had lost that challenging edge and Ian let out a small relieved sigh. He really hadn’t wanted to fight Mickey. The tire-iron incident had taught him a few interesting things and amongst them had been the fact that Mickey was a dirty, scrappy fighter who could kick Ian’s ass without really trying. Also, Ian thought, glancing at Mickey over his shoulder, if they got into a fight, they’d probably end up having sex again and Ian wasn’t really sure that was a great habit to instil in either of them. Split lips leading to orgasm? No. Definitely not.

Ian picked up a couple of apples and then looped down a the aisles again, just for the fun of Mickey following him around. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his songs – there wasn’t much on there that he thought Mickey would like so he decided to just go with what he liked and stuck on a Rihanna track.

“The fuck is this shit?”

“Rihanna. Kash bought me the album. This song is Distrubia. You heard it before?”

“No.”

Ian grinned at amount of disdain Mickey managed to pack into that one tiny word.

“I think she’s singing about losing control and kind of learning to go with it you know? Like … uh … accepting herself and stuff.”

“Uh-huh.”

Mickey gave Ian a stern side eyed glance and slammed the tube of pringles down on the counter with more force than necessary, ripping into it and cramming several into his mouth at once. Ian bit his lip and tried again. He knew that it was unlikely that Rihanna was going to be the thing to get Mickey to maybe relax a little about who he was but it was worth a try …

“And maybe she’s like … scared of it but she wants to figure herself out and be who she is…”

“Jesus. She’s a fuckin’ chick! It’s probably just her time of the month and she ran out of chocolate or some shit.”

Mickey waved his BBQ stained fingers dismissively and Ian took a long-suffering breath before deciding that maybe it was worth leaving this alone.

“Well that’s nice and sexist of you.”

Mickey didn’t respond but a small half-smile lifted the curve of his cheek and Ian found himself smiling back despite his frustration.

The song changed to something a little more sultry and as Rihanna questioned her endurance levels, Ian noticed Mickey looking at him a little differently. He straightened his back and let Mickey watch him, it didn’t bother Ian at all, he actually enjoyed it. Gradually, he turned so that he was facing Mickey and returning the appraisal.

Mickey didn’t notice at first, he was too busy watching Ian to recognise that he was also under scrutiny. It was only when Ian mirrored Mickey licking his lower lip that the older boy realised what was happening. He blinked and pushed himself fully upright off the counter, legs locking straight beneath the baggy denim of his jeans.

“I gotta go.”

He said but made no move to actually leave and Ian took the moment to step in a little closer.

“The fuck you doing?”

Mickey put his hand out and his palm bumped against the soft fabric of Ian’s shirt, his fingers curling against the firm chest beneath involuntarily.

“I’d like to kiss you.”

Ian said softly and watched the instant ripples of fear, regret, and longing play across Mickey’s features.

“No fuckin’ way.”

“Mickey …”

“No Gallagher. I let you get away with that shit before but you try it again I’m gonna …”

“Do something violent and thuggish. Yeah, I know.”

Ian smirked and stepped in against Mickey’s outstretched arm, folding it back as if it was paper.

“I like having you here, Mickey.”

“Then just eat a fuckin’ pringle and leave this shit alone.”

Mickey turned and grabbed the tube, thrusting it pleadingly at Ian. How the fuck did a kid who looked like an overgrown ginger puppy make Mickey feel like his heart was about to explode in his fucking chest? And worse, it seemed like Gallagher could read every feeling Mickey had and just accepted them as his due. He didn’t seem freaked out in the slightest.

Ian sighed and took a pringle. Mickey looked like he was about to faint with relief and Ian snorted in amusement.

He took four more pringles. He crammed them in sideways and scooped up sour cream on his fingers and stuffed it right in alongside them and winked at Mickey.

“You’re gross.”

Mickey laughed but accepted the challenge Ian’s raised eyebrow offered. The tube went down in a shower of crumbs, puffed out cheeks and grabbing hands. Ian nearly choked tipping the crumbs down his throat and Mickey actually did choke laughing at him. Ian smeared sour cream down Mickey’s cheek and ran.

“Fuck sake.”

Mickey took off down the aisle after Ian, catching him around the waist and half lifting him, half-dragging him back toward the counter and the waiting tub of sour cream.

“No! No, Mickey!”

Ian laughed, exaggerating his outrage.

“This is what you get, Gallagher.”

Mickey grinned, scooping out a dollop with his index finger and wiping it down the bridge of Ian’s nose.

“Ian?”

Neither of them had heard Kash come in. Ian jerked as if slapped whilst Kash glanced between them in confusion, clearly not sure what he was seeing and whether it was dangerous or something else … Mickey read the thought on Kash’s before it had even fully formed and shoved Ian hard in the back.

“I said, gimmee the fuckin’ smokes and get the fuck out of my way.”

It was a shitty cover but it was the best he could do and Ian nodded as if they had actually just been fighting over Mickey’s theft.

Kash held up his hands and switched his look to Mickey

“Just take what you want, Mickey.”

“Like I need your fuckin’ permission.”

Mickey scoffed and reached over the counter, grabbing cigarettes in trembling fingers. Mickey wanted to look at Ian. He wanted to make sure he was doing the right thing but he didn’t dare try and look into those eyes. Kash was a coward but he wasn’t a fool. Mickey settled for a side-glance at the younger boy and by some miracle Ian was ready for it because he nodded and gave Mickey a minuscule smile letting Mickey know he was alright, everything was alright.

“See ya, pricks.”

Outside the store Mickey lit one of the stolen cigarettes and coughed into his coat sleeve. He crossed the street, kept his head down and walked at his usual pace but his heart was beating too fast and his fingers wouldn’t quit shaking. It wasn’t fear over being caught fooling around with Gallagher, they’d both been fully clothed and all that, Kash couldn’t prove shit. No, what freaked Mickey out was that he had been willing, totally willing, to put himself between Ian and the fuckin’ geriatric queerbo if it had come to it.

Milkovich’s do not protect. They fuckin’ attack. Gallagher was getting Mickey all twisted around and the fuck if Mickey was going to end up like that bitch Rihanna, not knowing whether he was coming or going over some dude with a magic dick or whatever. Jesus. Mickey knew he should have bolted not stuck around pretending to be mid theft and maybe if Kash had walked in when they were fucking Mickey would have done just that but instead he had walked in on them getting weird with a dip and Mickey had wanted to ram it down the asshole’s throat until he choked on it for interrupting them and for making Ian jump.

Mickey wiped the last traces of cream off his face and shook his head. He’d fucked people up for small things before but never just for making some freckly kid jump. He was definitely getting mixed up but the trouble was, Mickey kind of loved it and the more time he spent around Ian, the more he realised how much he loved it.


End file.
